First Divine
by WajasLover
Summary: A beautiful waja takes her first ever divine lover, and wonders if she made a mistake...


I love the cave I'm in. I'm one of the only three females in a cafe of thirty total wajas. So there's twenty-seven males exactly. They're all handsome, strong, and stunning with vivid markings that always catch the eye. They exist in every breed except water wajas. Our cave isn't near a water source, so it's unpleasant for the aquatic breed of our species. It's fun being the only female in the pack, it really is.

I remember the day I came to the cave. I had been placed for sale in another cave because the human that visited no longer wanted me. She said that she was looking for new wajas and thus had to sell the ones she had. So she tacked a cheap price on my tag and tossed me out on the market. I was terrified by all the people that looked at me. I'm too simple. A pink base with white belly, darker peach-colored back streak, and yellow toes. Eventually, I was purchased and I am where I am now. That day was wonderous. The human that bought me inspected every bit of me, but paid particular attention to my stats and my backside. I wasn't sure at the time why she was paying attention to my backside. Now I know, and it's oh-so-wonderful!

I remember she dropped me off and gave me a great hug and told me to go and introduce myself to the rest of the pack. When I entered the cave everyone rushed over to say hello, passing sniffs and bumps going by too quickly for me to adjust. Everyone was overjoyed to see soemone else in the pack, especially a female.

A few days later, I bred for the first time in my new pack.

He was a divine with the same markings as me. He was red with a dark red stripe down his back and black belly. The only thing he didn't have was the colored toes to match mine. I remember willingly eating the lovepear and presenting myself to him. I suppose he couldn't resist the view of my tail curling sideways to reveal that swollen cunt, affected by the love pear I'd injested only moments before.

Diagon - as that was his name - came around behind me and rubbed his cold nose against my sex. My whole body shuttered and I fel my hind end lift a little in anticipation. I was a little scared. Divines are three times the size of normal wajas (like myself) so I was worried. I wanted him so, so bad though.

Finally Diagon wrapped one of his legs around my hips and put the other foreleg next to mine. Wow, he completely engulfed me! I leaned back to rub my head against his chest as he simply stood there over me for a minute, the two of us high on anticipation of what was to come.

Suddenly I was aware of his hot shaft hitting around my delicate folds. He couldn't exactly see what he was doing, so he simply shifted his hips in an attempt to find the hole. I felt the direction his hips were moving and my hips and sex adjusted to the angle, begging for him to enter. He finally found that sweet spot and slid himself all the way in very delicately. I gritted my teeth as he was already huge and filling my inner depths with his malehood.

A hard solid thrust made me stagger as I cried out in anguish and ecstasy. He was stretching me to fit his massive cock inside my cunt. He began pounding like any canine would, his forelegs wrapped around my haunches as if his life depended on it. He rammed as hard as he could, occasionally stopping to swivel his hips and tease me with pleasure. His sharp teeth nibbled around my ears and my neck to tickle more arousal out of me. I whimpered and groaned as I thrust back on him, eager and willing to finish the act.

Diagon paused for a moment then thrusted as hard as his body could muster. He was completely buried inside of me. So well that Our hips were meshed together. His body quivered for a moment and then he started thrusting and pounding again. His hips, when I glanced back, were a blur of movement as he rendered my body helpless. I could feel his massive cock growing even larger inside of me, as the bulbous base of his dick began to swell. Ecstasy overtook me until I came, my liquids trapped within my body by the knot blocking it's escape. When my pleasure faded, it led into pain. It seemed as if this would never end. He just kept going and I could feel my insides expanding with him, as he filled me with his cum.

It had become too much to bear. I felt a tearing sensation and I started screaming in agony. The rest of the pack turned and watched as my front half collapsed to the floor of the cave and he continued to ream me as hard as he could. There was no distinquishable gap between our bodies and I wondered if there ever would be again. This was pure agony, he was ripping me in half!

All of a sudden I felt a popping sensation deep inside my gut as a hot warmth filled my uterus. He'd finally hit his climax and unloaded all of his reserves into my deep canals. Here he finally slowed down until he could at last stop. He still clutched at me, gasping for air. His forepaws fell to my sides as his head pressed against my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly to me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, the pain was going away. Then, when he shifted so that he could stand beside me I knew what he meant. Agony raced through my body as he twisted so that we were ass-to-ass and pulling against one another. It didn't matter how much pain it caused, instinct said we had to keep the bond tight. Not that it was hard, I was practically dangling from his groin now as he stood there. I whimpered and pressed my forehead against the rock next to me, gritting my teeth and clenching my eyes shut.

For what seemed like an eternity we stood there. My tight, tiny body kept him hard twice as long as a usual tie would last. That meant that I was stuck to him for nearly two hours as his body continued to fill me with his glorious seed. After the first thirty minutes, my sex and inner canals were numb to the sensation of pain. I could only feel him throbbing over and over, occasional spurts of cum continuing to fill me to the rim.

Finally, I felt him began to shrink. Moments later his cock fell out of my hole and bounced underneath his stomach. There was a gush from my juicy vagina as our mingled liquids fell out of me, all over the cave floor. We immediately set to cleaning ourelves. I felt like I'd never be able to clean off all of the sticky white substance. When I was finally satisfied, he'd come over and was giving me a mischievous look. I looked at the puddle we'd made. The puddle itself was larger than I was, which was probably because it was spread out on the cave floor instead of actually having form.

Diagon gently eased me to my back and placed one of his forepaws against my chest so that I couldn't move. Then he used that tongue - pointed like an aerial's - to tickle my nipples. He worked down my stomach until he reached my sex. Then he glanced up at me, his golden eyes boring into mine. He teased my cunt with his tongue and watched my reaction. At the sensation of his tongue against my folds, I gasped and arched my back. He was satisfied that I would accept this pleasure and he shoved his tongue into my depths.

Then, he did something slightly scary. Being as large as he was, he laid down and grasped my shoulders with his forepaws. He pulled me towards him so that his muzzle was holding my backside in his jaws. I was slightly worried that he meant me harm, but then I felt his tongue wiggle. He was pulling me as tight into his mouth as he could as he delved into my depths. His tongue tickled every wall, every corner. The way he bent it meant he could grind it against my clit while he explored my depths. Then, he found my cervix. At first it was just a tickling, orgasmic sensation. Indeed I gushed more of my liquids into his mouth. Then it was a piercing feeling, then a searing pain as he worked his tongue into my cervix. Past my cervix, even, into the womb. Here he waited and gave me time to adjust to this burning way of love. Then he started grinding his tongue on my clit as he moved it around. In circles, in and out, into my clit again. He wasn't cleaning my insides, but opening my womb to even more of his sperm. After he was sure that it was open, he withdrew just enough that he could still tease my folds. Here he teased my clit and my sex until I orgasmed again, ensuring for the last time that his seed would rush into my womb and fertilize the eggs deep within my body.

When he had finished with me, he cleaned my body for me and walked away as if nothing had happened. I lay there trembling, wondering when this would happen again.


End file.
